


Жена и дети

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge: Tales from the Crypt, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин — офицер исправительного учреждения. В годовщину свадьбы он торопится домой, но Хенриксен не отпустит его, пока наконец не узнает, на ком же женат Дин. Что ж, это до-олгая история...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жена и дети

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Wife And Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102677) by Heart Torn Out. 
  * Inspired by [Жена и дети](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102686) by Koryuu. 



> Banner by Derek Winslow
> 
>  **От автора:** Фанфик назван в честь шоу, что выходило на телеканала CW, но сюжет истории к сюжету шоу отношения не имеет.

Дин проводит рукой по лицу и смотрит на часы на стене. Да. Ровно 18:00, и если он выйдет сейчас, то успеет домой к 19:00, на два часа раньше, чем его ждут. Конечно, для этого ему придётся ускользнуть незаметно для начальника, но он на работе со вчерашнего вечера, с 18:00, то есть целых двадцать четыре часа, поэтому имеет полное право уйти домой пораньше. По крайней мере, по мнению Дина.

Дин — надзиратель в городской тюрьме Лоуренса. Нет, работа у него не весёлая. Да, оплачивается она очень даже хорошо. Да, она вполне его устраивает. Нет, он не собирается в ближайшее время увольняться. У него есть законные выходные, и чаще всего утро также в его распоряжении, пусть даже это означает, что приходится работать в ночную смену и в темноте до чёртиков пугаться заключённых. Но это нормально. Дина это устраивает.

Дин выключает компьютер, отмечает время ухода с работы и крадётся к двери. Из всех дней он должен успеть домой пораньше именно сегодня, потому что сегодня — один из самых важных дней в году...

— Винчестер. — Услышав свою фамилию, Дин чувствует досаду. Он был уже у самой двери. Чёрт возьми. — Ну и куда ты, по-твоему, собрался так скоро?

Дин поворачивается и — ну конечно, это собственной персоной специальный агент Виктор Хенриксен, с написанным на лице: «Не пытайся впарить мне чушь». Его начальник.  
— Босс! Привет! Ээ... Я тут подумал, что уже сутки торчу на работе, и я хочу домой. Вот. С этим есть какая-то проблема?

Хенриксен складывает руки на груди и кивает:  
— Да. Ты не согласовал это со мной. Любому другому я бы уже сказал «Sayonara», но тебе, Дин Винчестер, сегодня пришлось усмирять троих заключённых. И я должен убедиться, что ты психически в порядке.

В ответ Дину хочется закатить глаза, но он уже знает, что это — ошибка новичка. Он так сделал в свой первый день здесь, почти десять лет назад, и Хенриксен тут же отвесил ему подзатыльник со словами, что ему следует уважать вышестоящих. Так что Дин придерживает при себе закатывание глаз.  
— Я в полнейшем порядке, босс. Просто прекрасно. Теперь я могу идти?

Хенриксен смотрит на него с любопытством, и Дин знает этот взгляд. Когда Хенриксену любопытно, это обычно означает, что кто-то в большой заднице.  
— И куда же тебе надо так срочно?

— Домой, — вежливо отвечает Дин. И смотрит на часы на стене: 18:05. «Ну же, Хенриксен, — думает он. — Давай ты поспрашиваешь меня в другой раз».

— Правда? — произносит темнокожий. — Я видел людей, уходящих домой после суточной смены, и они не похожи на тебя. Они пропитаны усталостью, выглядят отвратительно и им абсолютно наплевать на свой внешний вид. По тебе же этого не скажешь. Твою усталость можно прочесть лишь в глазах. И мне интересно, для кого же ты так стараешься хорошо выглядеть?

Дину хочется удариться головой о стену пару раз. У него нет ни времени, ни терпения на разговоры. Как по Дину, так Хенриксен может засунуть своё любопытство куда подальше. Но он делает глубокий вдох и поясняет:  
— Сегодня типа как важный день для меня. Так что я хочу поскорее попасть домой.

Хенриксен кажется немного удивлённым:  
— Да? А что такого особенного в сегодняшнем дне? У кого-то день рождения? Я не особо много знаю о тебе, Винчестер. Ты работаешь здесь уже десять лет, но почти ничего не рассказываешь о себе. Так что я хотел бы узнать — сейчас, если ты не против.

Дин убьёт своего босса. Это неизбежно. Правда. Вот из всех дней ему приспичило именно сегодня полюбопытствовать о жизни Дина. Сегодня. Из всех дней, из всех трёхсот шестидесяти пяти дней в году ему припёрло сделать это именно 18 сентября. «Вот жопа».  
— Может, поговорим об этом в другой раз? — спрашивает Дин. Он просто не может. Он устал и хочет прийти домой и увидеть их. Свою семью.

Хенриксен качает головой. Сейчас в офисе они абсолютно одни, все из первой смены или уже ушли, или как раз перед уходом принимают душ, вторая смена придёт через несколько минут.  
— Нет. Сейчас, Винчестер. У тебя была долгая смена. А также ты регулярно не слушаешь меня, как, например, в тот раз, когда я сказал тебе дать Галлахеру самому справиться с Аластаром и Азазелем, но ты всё равно пошёл усмирять их. Так что вот. Ты задолжал мне минуту своего... _драгоценного_ времени.

Дин предвидел, что ему это аукнется, так что он вздыхает и, закрыв глаза, признаётся:  
— У меня сегодня годовщина. — Открыв глаза, он встречается с взглядом широко раскрытых глаз шокированного Хенриксена. Это приносит чуточку удовлетворения. — Ну что, счастлив?

Но его босс почему-то начинает смеяться, и это бесит Дина.  
— Вау. Ну и как давно вы встречаетесь? Три недели? Три месяца?

Дин знал, что так и будет, вот почему ему никогда не нравилось рассказывать людям о личном.  
— Пять лет. — Ответ Дина обрывает смех Хенриксена. — Я _женат_ пять лет. А до того мы встречались три года.

— Ты _женат_? — переспрашивает босс. — И ты думаешь, я поверю, что ты женат?

Дин вытаскивает из-под рубашки цепочку. Он не носит её во время обходов; кто-нибудь может задушить его ею. Но всегда надевает обратно, когда возвращается в офис. На цепочке — серебряное обручальное кольцо.  
— Да, Виктор, я женат. Полюбуйся. Это не для видимости.

Хенриксен подходит ближе и берёт кольцо в руки. Смотрит внутрь — и действительно, там выгравирована сегодняшняя дата пятилетней давности. А также инициалы Д&К.  
— Дин и... Кассандра? — предполагает Хенриксен, и Дин внутренне досадует. Вот почему он никому не распространялся.

— Дин и Кастиэль, — исправляет он.

— Что это за имя такое?

— Ангельское. Серьёзно. Очень религиозные родители и всё такое, — от этой мысли он смеётся, но старается скрыть это.

— Что смешного? — Хенриксен всё же замечает.

— Ничего, — Дин улыбается.

— Так ты женат на этой девушке уже пять лет? — Хенриксен качает головой. — Кто бы мог подумать?

Дину внезапно становится неудобно. Обычно ему без разницы, правда, но это его босс, и Хенриксен хороший парень, ну, когда не бывает геморроем в заднице, и Дину очень не хочется, чтобы тот стал о нём хуже думать. Но он должен это сказать. Он не может промолчать. Это неправильно, и Дин любит Кастиэля гораздо больше, чем его волнует, что о нём думает Хенриксен.

Так что он вздыхает и уточняет:  
— Эм, вообще-то нет.

Хенриксен на него странно смотрит:  
— Нет? Что ты имеешь в виду под «нет»? Ты же сам только что сказал...

Дин поднимает руку, и Хенриксен замолкает. Он машет в сторону кабинета Хенриксена, и они оба заходят туда. Он закрывает дверь.  
— Нет. Я женат на этом _парне_ уже пять лет.

Хенриксен, шедший к своему креслу за столом, замирает. И медленно поворачивается к Дину с ошеломлённым взглядом:  
— Прости?

Дин садится и пробегается рукой по волосам.  
— Я женат на Кастиэле, моём _муже_ , пять лет. Я женат на _чуваке_. Да, Виктор, я _гей_. Вот так-то. Я сказал это.

В ответ ему тишина. А затем Хенриксен спрашивает:  
— У тебя есть фото?

Дин такого вопроса не ожидал, поэтому просто кивает в ответ и выуживает изношенный кожаный кошелёк из кармана, куда он положил его, закончив смену. Вытягивает из него довольно свежее фото Кастиэля и передаёт Виктору.  
— Это он.

Виктор натурал. Но даже он не может не признать, что Кастиэль Винчестер — симпатичный парень. У него чёрные волосы, которые слегка завиваются на висках, а причёска — будто он только что скатился с кровати. Большие широкие сапфировые глаза и ярко-розовые губы, полные и слегка потрескавшиеся. Он улыбается в камеру открытой широченной улыбкой. Он кажется довольно гибким, может быть немного ниже Дина. Его галстук перевёрнут, он выглядит слегка взъерошенным и одет в...  
— А это что ещё за хрень? — спрашивает Виктор.

И Дин точно понимает, о чём речь. Он смотрел на это фото миллион раз, но и сам до сих пор реагирует подобным образом. Он слегка улыбается:  
— Тренч?

Виктор, наконец, садится.  
— Он так его называет?

Дин кивает.  
— Он купил его, когда мы уже встречались. И когда он пришёл домой — мы к тому времени уже жили вместе, — в первую же секунду, как я увидел плащ, я его возненавидел. Неделю спустя я сжёг его в камине.

Виктор неверяще поднимает взгляд на Дина:  
— Ты сжёг плащ своего парня?

— Чувак, — отвечает Дин, — эта тряпка, — он стонет. — Во-первых, его было о-очень трудно снимать, во-вторых, Кас таскал его постоянно, и в-третьих, плащ был так уродлив, что я думал, меня стошнит, если я ещё раз его увижу. Так что я его сжёг. И мы поругались из-за этого. А потом я пошёл и купил ему новый. Точно такой же, как первый. Так что на фото не оригинал. Это второй.

Виктор недоумённо моргает:  
— Подожди, дай мне разобраться. Ты сжёг плащ, потому что ненавидел его, а потом купил такой же? Зачем?

Дин смущённо краснеет, затем пожимает плечами:  
— Давай проясним следующим образом... У тебя же есть девушка, верно? — Виктор кивает, потому что они с Натали встречаются уже три месяца, так что да, по его мнению, её можно счесть его девушкой. — А теперь представь вот что: ты говоришь ей, что да, её задница правда выглядит очень толстой в этих джинсах. Ну и чего ты этим добьёшься? Да ничего. Она пошлёт тебя со всеми твоими потребностями далеко и надолго, если ты не извинишься и не исправишь свой проступок. Кас так и сделал. Он объявил целибат! Я продержался без секса около недели, а потом сказал: «Нахрен. Где, чёрт возьми, продаётся этот плащ?». — У Хенриксена отвисает челюсть, Дин продолжает: — И знаешь что? Мы с этим плащом? Мы лучшие друзья. Серьёзно. Я эту тряпку теперь обожаю. Ты можешь представить, что можно сделать с тренчем такого большого размера и таким мешковатым?

Хенриксен моргает:  
— Ты серьёзно?

Дин кивает:  
— Абсолютно.

Виктор никогда не думал, что из всех людей он будет вести подобный разговор именно с Дином _мать-его_ Винчестером. И Дин того же мнения, если это может как-то утешить.  
— Что ж, ясно всё. — Виктор возвращает фото, чувствуя, словно его готовность к жертвам ради отношений блёкнет в сравнении с Винчестером. Дин берёт фото, ощущая себя победителем. Очко Дину Винчестеру. Но затем Хенриксен задаёт вопрос, которого Дин уж точно не ожидал. — Дети есть? — Дин в ответ улыбается, и он знает, что его улыбка широченная и идиотская, потому что Хенриксен произносит: — О боже. — Дин выуживает из кошелька ещё одно фото, заменяя фото с Касом. Он вручает его Хенриксену, и тот присвистывает: — Хрень Господня, вы усыновили _четверых_?

— Ага, — отвечает Дин. — В футболке с AC/DC — Бен. Рядом с ним в полосатом бодике — Джесси. Блондинка на земле — медвежонок Клэр, а злюка рядом с ней, сидящий в углу — Дэш.

Хенриксен недоумённо поднимает взгляд и переспрашивает:  
— Дэш?

Дин закатывает глаза:  
— Дашиэль. — Он машет рукой. — У других детей были нормальные имена, как, например, Дин. Ведь Дин — это нормальное имя. Так что... ну, Дэш типа как особенный, так что Кас захотел, чтобы и имя у него было особенное. Каст-иэль. Даш-иэль. Ясно, куда клоню?

Хенриксен ещё мог поверить, что у Дина есть муж. Ладно, это отлично. Но четверо детей? Да быть того не может.  
— У тебя нет четверых детей, — решает он.

Лицо у Дина слегка темнеет:  
— Нет, есть. Вот они. Бенджамин Джеймс Винчестер, Джесси Николас Винчестер, Клэр Амелия Винчестер и Дашиэль Коффи Винчестер. Они — мои дети.

Это должно бы выбить почву из-под ног Хенриксена. И выбило бы. Если бы он не услышал последнее имя:  
— Дашиэль _Коффи_ Винчестер? Теперь ты точно дуришь меня, — смеётся он.

Дин же лишь с усмешкой поясняет:  
— Мы не могли придумать, какое же второе имя дать ребёнку по имени Дашиэль. А потом однажды он начал пить мой кофе через соломинку, и я не смог сказать Касу нет, когда он попросил внести это имя как второе в документы по усыновлению. Да, на нас странно смотрели, но все просто решили, что мы из этих чудаковатых альтернативщиков. — Дин пожимает плечами. — Они правда мои дети. Конечно, сейчас-то им уже где-то по три и четыре года, а этому фото уже пара лет.

Хенриксен должен признать, они очаровательны. Он озвращает фото Дину. И внезапно чувствует вину за то, что все эти годы нагружал Дина сверхурочно. Он и не представлял, что у Дина есть причины идти домой, есть вот это, ради чего можно спешить с работы. Семья. И, учитывая суть работы Дина и её опасность, удивительно, что Дин всё ещё здесь, ведь если с ним что-то случится, покинутыми окажутся много людей.

Хенриксену хочется спросить, где они узаконили отношения. Хочется спросить, знает ли брат Дина. Хочется спросить, какая профессия у Кастиэля. И раз уж первые два вопроса кажутся личными, он задаст последний:  
— Итак... твой муж. Где он работает?

— Кто, Кас? О. Он учитель богословия в Университете Лоуренса.

— Значит, он преподаёт богословие, у него строгие религиозные родители, и при этом он ещё и гей? Как вообще это случилось?

Дин ухмыляется:  
— Он встретил меня.

— Ну и как же это _несчастливое_ обстоятельство произошло? — иронично спрашивает Хенриксен.

Дин корчит гримасу. Затем пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, как и все _гейские_ романы, наш — не типичное клише. — Дин замечает, как бровь Хенриксена дёргается в нетерпении, и поясняет: — Меня чуть не сбила машина, он успел меня вытянуть.

Хенриксен удивлённо моргает:  
— Подожди-ка. Хочешь сказать, что в тот день, когда ты пришёл, тот самый, когда ты обоссался из-за едва не случившегося ДТП, это _тогда_ ты встретил его?

Дин тоже удивлённо моргает:  
— Чувак. Как вообще ты можешь помнить это? Это было лет восемь назад. Я тогда всё ещё был здесь новичком.

Хенриксен приподнимает бровь:  
— Довольно трудно забыть, как взрослый мужик обмочил штаны. — Дин смущённо краснеет. — И, несмотря на то, что ты обоссался, он всё равно на тебя взглянул?

Дин пожимает плечами.  
— Вообще-то он оставил ежедневник у меня в машине. Он отвёз меня сюда после происшествия, — поясняет Дин, предваряя вопрос Хенриксена. — Я тогда переходил дорогу от Университета. Напротив него есть отличный кофейный магазинчик. Он шёл навстречу, как раз из этого кофейного магазина. — Дин хмыкает. — Хотя да. Может быть, встреча на самом деле типична.

— Так что ты сделал? Вернул его ему? В смысле, ежедневник?

Дин кивает:  
— Ага. На обратной стороне обложки были указаны его имя, аудитория и учреждение. Так что я пошёл туда и сообщил секретарю, что Кас оставил в моей машине свой ежедневник. Она, эм... — он отводит взгляд в сторону. — Она сказала, что очень рада, что он наконец-то вытащил палку из задницы и с кем-то трахается. — Хенриксен смеётся и Дин тоже. — В общем, она меня впустила. И я вроде как ворвался прямо к нему в класс, а он просто недоумённо моргнул и такой типа: что происходит? Я просто вручил ему ежедневник, и он немного побледнел и сказал, что даже не заметил, что тот потерялся. Очень благодарил меня. Заставил задержаться у него в классе, дождаться, когда он освободится. А потом я сводил его на обед, раз уж он буквально спас мне жизнь. — Дин пожимает плечами. — Ну а остальное, как говорится, известно.

— Кто сделал предложение? — Хенриксен спрашивает не думая и, осознав, вздрагивает. — Ой, прости. Это довольно личный вопрос.

Дин пожимает плечами:  
— Всё нормально, — затем он улыбается: — Я сделал. Типа как. Я всё нервничал и не решался, пока однажды он не сказал мне, что или я собираюсь с мыслями, или _он_ сделает предложение _мне_ , — он улыбается и качает головой. — Да. Должно быть, мне очень повезло.

Хенриксен видит, что Дин выглядит абсолютно расслабленным, говоря о другом мужчине, с открытой улыбкой на лице и чистым счастьем. Он не гомофоб; просто он никогда не думал, что увидит, как один парень так счастлив с другим. Хенриксен возвращает фото детишек Винчестера и спрашивает:  
— А что насчёт ваших детей? Как они появились?

Дин вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Ну, Бен, — он указывает на мальчика в футболке AC/DC, с тёмно-каштановыми волосами и карими миндалевидными глазами. — Его маме было семнадцать, и она подцепила байкера в баре. У неё было фальшивое удостоверение, — поясняет он, пожимая плечами. — Она искала, кто сможет взять его, так как не могла позволить себе его оставить. Хотела пойти в колледж и вести полноценную жизнь. А с ним она бы этого не смогла сделать. К счастью, мы как раз навещали одну семью в Цицеро, штат Индиана, и девушка как раз там жила. Мы уже год как были женаты. — Виктор находит некоторое удовлетворение в том, что Дин называет их союз браком. — Мой брат бывает сущим недотёпой, и ему пришлось обратиться в клинику. Сломал запястье. И мы как раз были в больнице, когда она пришла на ежемесячную проверку. Она была на... седьмом месяце? — Он вновь пожимает плечами. — В общем, пока мы торчали в комнате ожидания, Кас начал с ней болтать. Он бывает анти-социальным, но стоит ему начать разговор, как его уже не заткнуть. Так что он с ней болтал, и вдруг внезапно, когда я вышел из палаты подписать Сэмовы бумаги на выписку, он просто... — Дин странно взмахивает руками. — Он _нападает_ на меня. Серьёзно. И он типа как делает щенячьи глазки и всё такое, и я такой: о, бля, что ещё?

Хенриксен просто смотрит на Дина с широко раскрытыми глазами, очарованный тем, как живо Дин всё рассказывает, как родитель бы рассказывал о рождении своего ребёнка. И ведь для Дина так оно и есть, — осознаёт Виктор.

— И он показывает мне на Лизу, и я немедленно понимаю, чего он хочет. И я ему: нет. Я не готов завести ребёнка. И она так смотрит на меня и кивает, будто уже привыкла к подобной реакции. Так что я передумал и типа такой: ладно, имя, возраст, как ты, блин, умудрилась забеременеть? Она мне всё рассказывает, а потом объясняет, почему не может оставить ребёнка. И я ей: слушай, это всё хрень. Дети — чудесны. Но... — Дин выглядит, будто ему слегка неуютно. — Если я расскажу тебе кое-что, ты можешь пообещать, что это не станет широко известно?

Хенриксен кивает. Дин уже доверил ему столько своих секретов. И он хотел бы, чтобы Дин и дальше ему доверял.

Дин делает вдох и продолжает:  
— Папа... много отсутствовал. Мама умерла, когда мне было четыре, после чего... Да, папа оказался не таким уж стойким. А потом его подстрелил тот поджигатель, который убил маму, что ты, конечно, и так уже знаешь. — Хенриксен правда знал; Джон Винчестер был известен в убойном отделе полицейского управления Лоуренса. Но он не знал, какой была жизнь у них дома. Он думал, что раз Дин пошёл по стопам отца и работал в правоохранительных органах, значит, всё было отлично. Дьявол, даже Сэм был адвокатом. — Так что Сэма растил преимущественно я. У него — а это ты уже не знаешь... И я не хочу, чтобы это стало кому-либо известно... — Хенриксен понимающе кивает. — У него были... проблемы с наркотиками. В общем, — быстро продолжает Дин. Из чего Хенриксен понимает, что проблемы были значительными. Но он не давит. — Я его растил, и какое-то время дела у Сэма были не очень. Какое-то время я думал, что мне некого винить, кроме самого себя. — Хенриксен знает, что это неправда. Но по Дину видно, что тот с этим не согласен. Так что он решает промолчать. — Поэтому когда Кас сказал, что хочет детей, я несколько сомневался. Что, если я не справлюсь? Что, если я стану как мой отец? Что, если они станут как Сэм был несколько лет назад? — Дин пожимает плечами. — Глупо, знаю. И всё равно я сказал нет.

— Тогда как же Бен у вас появился?

Дин едва заметно улыбается:  
— Она сказала, что ждёт мальчика. — Хенриксен бросает на него явно не восторженный взгляд. Дин пожимает плечами: — Да, да, знаю. Немного по-сексистски. Но, — Дин улыбается. — Это стоило сказать, чтобы я хотя бы задумался о детях. Мы обменялись контактами, и она стала присылать нам снимки с ультразвука. И после я не смог сказать нет. Дьявол, я даже придумывал _имя_ , и понял, что влип, когда Кас согласился и сказал, что оно ему нравится. Два месяца спустя родился Бен. У нас всё ещё сохранился номер Лизы, но она не хочет, чтобы он знал, кто его мать. Ей стыдно. А мы с Касом не имеем ничего против.

— После появления Бена на остальных детей было легче согласиться?

Дин кивает:  
— Ага. Через пару месяцев я захотел ещё одного. — Он пожимает плечами. — У Каса есть брат-близнец, Джеймс. Мы зовём его Джимми. В общем, Джимми — социальный работник.

— Понимаю, куда клонишь, — говорит Хенриксен.

Дин кивает:  
— Ага. Так вот, он живёт... не здесь. — Дин слегка смущённо краснеет. — Прости, но у него типа как плохие отношения с полицией, так что ему не нравится этот город и всё прочее.

— Плохие отношения?

— Он усердно сражается за этих детишек, — поясняет Дин. — И бывает слегка агрессивен с правоохранительными органами, — он машет рукой. — Так вот. Джимми был очень близок с одной девушкой, Амелией. Её изнасиловал троюродный брат, который также был её законным опекуном. Так что Джимми забрал её из дома.

Хенриксен видит ужас в глазах Дина и сам его чувствует:  
— Сколько ей было? — Дин молчит. — Дин..?

Дин сглатывает:  
— Ей было тринадцать. — Дин медленно качает головой. — В общем, — он прочищает горло, — Амелия родила ребёнка. Клэр, — поясняет Дин. — Вот только она не могла смотреть на неё. Она не могла даже находиться рядом с ней, и малышку пришлось забрать. Так что Джимми позвонил нам и спросил, не хотим ли мы удочерить или хотя бы приютить Клэр. Конечно, мы сказали, что мы её приютим, хотя я был готов забрать её насовсем. А вот Кас сомневался. Пока не увидел её. Тогда он сказал, что передумал, и спросил, можем ли мы ускорить удочерение. Она была такой... маленькой и хрупкой, и у неё самые большие на свете голубые глаза, — Дин показывает на фото маленькую светловолосую девочку, сидящую на полу и робко улыбающуюся в камеру. Но сам почему-то выглядит печальным.

— Что случилось? — решает спросить Хенриксен.

— Мы удочерили Клэр. А несколько недель спустя узнали, что Амелия покончила с собой. — Дин ненадолго замолчал. — После всего этого... — Дин смаргивает — возможно, слёзы. Он ненавидит мысли об Амелии. Ненавидит, сколько боли причиняет то, что женщина, если её можно было так назвать в её тринадцать лет, подарившая жизнь его прекрасной малышке, умерла, сама лишив себя жизни. Это было очень... трагично. Особенно после всего, что с ней случилось.

— Мне очень жаль, — произносит Хенриксен, хотя знает, что с тех пор прошло уже достаточно времени.

Дин пожимает плечами:  
— Мы ходили на похороны. Джимми был раздавлен. Очевидно, она справлялась довольно хорошо. А потом её вызвали в суд свидетельствовать против её насильника и... Она убила себя в ту же ночь. — Дин качает головой. — Просто... это всё очень грустно.

Виктор отчаянно хочет сменить тему. Поэтому указывает на мальчика в полосатом боди:  
— Как насчёт него? Джесси, верно?

Дин выдавливает сломанное подобие улыбки и смотрит на фото:  
— Малыш Джесси. — Он качает головой. — Он на несколько месяцев младше двух других. Его мать встречалась с тяжелым на руку парнем, она рассталась с ним, а потом узнала, что беременна. И просто так случилось, что мы проходили мимо неё. Она ждала снаружи агентства по усыновлению, чтобы сразу на месте оформить документы на отказ от ребёнка и согласие на усыновление. Она собиралась переехать сразу после рождения сына. Мы с детьми гуляли по соседству с агентством, Бену было около семи месяцев, а Клэр — шесть. Она увидела нас и напрямую спросила, не хотим ли мы ещё одного малыша.

— Вот так просто? — переспрашивает Хенриксен.

Дин кивает:  
— Ага, очень странная. Вот так напрямую. Кас ей: какого хрена? И я просто: что? И она всё нам объяснила. Она не хотела ребёнка, она ехала через штаты, и тому подобное. Мы отказались. У нас уже было двое детей. И нас это устраивало. — Он кривится. — Забавно. Она родила неделю спустя, и его отправили в приёмную семью. Вот только потом мальчика вернули обратно агентству. Семья, что приютила его, заявила, что вместо сна он всю ночь кричал, а затем весь день был тихим. Очень странное поведение.

Хенриксен отклоняется назад.  
— Так младенец был фриком? — Дин мрачно на него смотрит, и Хенриксен запоздало вспоминает, что сейчас «фрик» — сын Дина. Он виновато улыбается: — Прости.

— Угу, — отвечает Дин на его извинение. — В общем, да. Он был... _необычным_. Короче, мы всё узнали только потому, что как раз уходили от социального работника, которая приглядывала за нами в течение года после усыновления детей.

— Зачем?

Выражение лица Дина меняется на неприятное.  
— Обычно они не наблюдают за усыновителями так долго. Но мы же... _однополые родители_. Так что они _просто хотели убедиться_ , — Дин так произносит последние слова, что Хенриксену кажется, будто он кого-то цитирует. Он прочищает горло. — Мы от неё уходили, и — она была очень милой, её зовут Памела Барнс, мы остаёмся на связи. Так вот, мы ждали, когда она подпишет наши бумаги, и тут третья приёмная семья принесла мальца обратно и захотела встретиться с главой агентства. Они не смогли позаботиться о нём. Мы подумали, что это как-то странно. Когда пришла Пэм, она вздохнула, как будто это нормально, и пояснила, что дело в новом младенце, появившемся несколько месяцев назад, который не может ни в одном доме остаться надолго. И мы предложили приютить его на время, если они не против. Она согласилась, потому что мы прошли все тесты, квалификации и прочее, и у нас уже двое детей, так что, почему нет?

Хенриксен замечает, что у Дина перехватывает дыхание. Как долго они уже разговаривают?

— Мы ещё не знали, чей он. Его мама не дала ему имя, так что все просто называли его Трэвис. — Дин закатывает глаза. — Фу-у. Он оставался с нами, пока ему не исполнилось полгода, а потом мы решили, что да, мы хотим его. Мы вернулись в агентство, поменяли имя на Джесси и узнали, кто его мама. Мы вспомнили нашу первую встречу, и... Это было по-настоящему странно. К тому времени Бену и Клэр уже исполнился год, и они привязались к нему. А он полюбил их. Так что мы окончательно оставили себе Джесси, Памела снова начала за нами наблюдение, и мы все были очень счастливы.

Хенриксену до смерти хочется понять, как же он никогда не замечал происходящего.  
— Чёрт возьми, Винчестер. Я не имел представления. Ты действительно мастер вести работу и личную жизнь раздельно.

Дин улыбается:  
— Я стараюсь. В этом же суть.

Хенриксен указывает на последнего малыша на фото, Дашиэля, выглядящего разозлённым:  
— Дашиэль. Что насчёт него? Почему он такой... Как ты сказал, _особенный_?

Дин улыбается:  
— Мы с Касом нашли Дэша на аллее.

— Вы — что?

— Ага, — Дин улыбается и качает головой. — Эм... С нашей троицей спиногрызов сидели Сэмми и старший брат Каса Гейб. — Дин поднимает руку, останавливая очевидный вопрос, готовый сорваться с языка Виктора. — Нет, я без понятия, что за отношения у моего братишки с этим двуличным засранцем, моим деверем. И, если честно, я не хочу знать.

— Проблемы с роднёй мужа? — спрашивает Хенриксен с улыбкой. А затем замирает. Потому что у него же определённо есть проблемы с роднёй. Они же супер-религиозны, по словам Дина. Они, возможно... Ну, например, _отказались_ от Кастиэля. Или ещё что подобное.

— Неизбежно, — отвечает Дин. — Свекровь и свёкор отказались от всех нас и любых детей, имеющих к нам отношение. Поэтому у детей есть один дядя со стороны меня и трое — со стороны Каса, и ещё тётя с его стороны.

— Это... гораздо больше, чем я ожидал.

— Ага. Мы тоже. С Джимми всё понятно, он близнец Каса. С Габриэлем тоже, чувак сам не натурал. Бальтазар и Анна... ну, они нас несколько удивили, но приятно. Майк и Люси не захотели иметь с нами никаких дел, Зак, Раф и Уриэль — тоже. Как и вторая сестра Рэйчел.

— Подожди, — просит Хенриксен в миллионный раз. — Люси — _парень_?

— Люси — это сокращение от Люцифер. — Хенриксен находит это крайне стрёмным. Как и Дин. — Говорил же, они жутко религиозные. Они всех детей назвали в честь ангелов. Даже в честь падших.

— Это же просто... неправильно. Назвать ребёнка в честь сатаны? — Виктор качает головой. — Неправильно.

— Чувак, я сказал то же самое.

— А что за ангел Кастиэль?

— Ангел четверга, — гордо отвечает Дин. — Кстати, в этот день мы встретились и в такой же день поженились.

Виктор качает головой:  
— То, что ты это знаешь...

— Что? Что он за ангел? Или в какой день мы встретились?

— И то, и то, — отвечает Хенриксен с улыбкой. — Итак, Дашиэль.

— Да. Мы нашли его брошенным на аллее. Подобрали его и принесли в соответствующие госорганы. Торчали с мальцом весь процесс, пока пытались узнать, кто он и откуда. Но узнали полный ноль. Спустя время нам разрешили забрать его. Он был немного болен, и ему была лишь пара месяцев. Он провёл на той аллее несколько дней. — Дин выглядит злым, когда рассказывает: — Они просто... _бросили_ его там. Кто бы это ни были. Мы всё ещё не знаем, кто это был, и с тех пор прошло уже... три года. Это произошло через несколько месяцев после Джесси. На самом деле он только на два месяца младше Джесси. В общем, он всё ещё не разговаривает и не любит незнакомцев. Он... _чувствительный_ , полагаю. Хотя когда повзрослеет, точно станет проблемой. Он хитрюга.

Хенриксен интересуется:  
— У него проблемы с речью?

Дин качает головой:  
— Нет. Мы проверили его. Доктор сказал, что он просто не хочет говорить; когда захочет, тогда и заговорит. — Он смотрит на маленького мальчика с зелёными глазами и насыщенно чёрными волосами и вздыхает. Затем переводит взгляд на часы, впервые подумав о времени. 19:00. Дерьмо. Дин нервно смеётся, убирая фото обратно в кошелёк. — Ладно, Хенриксен, это был... довольно интересный разговор. Возможно, самый интересный, что у меня был. А _теперь_ я могу идти домой?

Хенриксен подумывает сказать нет просто из вредности, но затем видит в глазах Дина, как сильно тот хочет домой, и кивает:  
— Проваливай отсюда, Винчестер. Почему ты всегда слоняешься здесь после окончания своей смены?

Дин бросает на него притворно обиженный взгляд и встаёт:  
— Ага. Как скажешь. Увидимся... — он почти говорит «завтра», но вспоминает, что сегодня пятница. — Увидимся в понедельник.

И пока его не развели на работу на выходных, он сбегает. Несётся к машине и отправляется домой к пятерым самым важным для него людям.

* * *

Дин выжимает 75 миль в час и как-то умудряется не попасться на превышении скорости. Он добирается до дома за полчаса вместо обычного часа.

* * *

Дин тайком прокрадывается в собственный дом. В гостиной слышен визг, поэтому он обходит её стороной и крадётся на кухню. Он пришёл на полтора часа раньше, чем обычно приходит после суточной смены. Никто его ещё не ждёт. Дьявол, да дети обычно уже спят к тому времени, когда он приходит. И у него сердце болит от счастья, что сейчас они ещё бодрствуют.

Кастиэль готовит. Обычно они ничего особенного не делают на годовщины, так как большинство дат проводят дома с детьми. В любом случае, они никуда особо и не хотят. Их дети такая же важная часть их годовщины, как и они двое.

Кастиэль одет в свободные джинсы и одну из Диновых студенческих футболок с музыкальной группой. Он босой, а это означает, что он, должно быть, перед готовкой играл с детьми в гостиной, и кивает головой в такт тихой мелодии «Innocent Bones» группы «Iron & Wine», одним ухом прислушиваясь к малышне в соседней комнате. То, что он готовит, пахнет восхитительно и подозрительно похоже на любимое блюдо Дина, и это согревает ему сердце сильнее, чем согретый готовкой воздух.

Кастиэль ещё не знает, что Дин дома. Дин аккуратно снимает рацию, значок, пояс с инструментами, пушку и электрошокер, кладёт всё на стол вне досягаемости маленьких загребущих ручонок и подходит к мужу, обнимает за талию и устраивает подбородок на плече Кастиэля, целуя в изгиб шеи с тихими словами:  
— С годовщиной, Кас.

Кастиэль не реагирует, словно неожиданное появление Дина его вовсе не удивляет, он даже не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, а просто улыбается и продолжает готовить, и поворачивает голову к Дину:  
— Спорим, ты не знаешь, сколько лет прошло.

Дин грубовато ворчит и отвечает:  
— Я торчу с тобой уже пять лет.

— О, торчишь со мной, значит? — Кастиэль закрывает кастрюлю крышкой, поворачивается в объятиях Дина, оказываясь лицом к нему, скрещивает руки на груди и приподнимает бровь.

— Пять лучших лет в моей жизни, — тихо произносит Дин, наклоняясь.

— Так гораздо лучше. — Кастиэль встречает его на полпути, будто проделывал это уже вечность, мягко целует, сжимая в руках его футболку. Отодвигается и улыбается: — Гораздо, гораздо лучше.

Дин как раз собирается продолжить, углубить поцелуй, когда слышит топоток маленьких ножек по твёрдому полу, и шепчет в губы Кастиэлю:  
— Мы не закончили. Продолжим позже, уединившись за закрытыми дверями. — Он быстро целует Кастиэля в губы, чувствуя улыбку, подобную своей, затем поворачивается и идёт вперёд, как раз вовремя.

Первой в комнату влетает Клэр.  
— Папочка! — восторженно визжит она, её длинные светлые волосы развеваются за спиной. Она в розовой футболке с длинными рукавами и зелёных шортах, и босиком, так как играла на ковре в гостиной. С широкой улыбкой и сияющими голубыми глазами, она бросается в объятия присевшего в ожидании Дина. — Я та-а-ак по тебе скучала! — она слегка шепелявит, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Он подхватывает её на руки, и она вцепляется в него.

Дин гладит её по спине и старается проглотить комок в горле, который обычно возникает в подобные моменты, однако терпит крах.  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, малышка. — Он целует её в лобик и слышит из коридора ещё приближающийся топот ног.

Следующим врывается на кухню Бен.  
— Папочка! — радостно кричит он и бросается к Дину, едва не сбив его и Клэр. — Ты вернулся, — его голосок приглушён из-за того, что лицом Бен уткнулся в ткань рабочих штанов Дина.

— Конечно, вернулся, приятель, — Дин проводит пальцами сквозь мягкие волосы Бена.

Спустя ещё несколько секунд в дверном проёме кухни появляются Джесси и Дашиэль. Бен и Клэр всегда были друг к другу ближе; то же самое и с Джесси и Дашиэлем. Согласно Джесси, он единственный, с кем разговаривает Дашиэль. Сейчас же Джесси тащит Дашиэля за руку на кухню. Очевидно, по мнению Джесси, второй мальчик шёл недостаточно быстро.  
— Ну же, Даши, _Папочка здесь_. Ты такой медленный, — подгоняет Джесси, всё ещё нескладно произносящий слова. Джесси также единственный, кому Дашиэль позволяет называть себя «Даши». Всех остальных он за это одаряет сердитым взглядом.

Дашиэль молчит, но ускоряется, и они оба сталкиваются с ногами Дина, присоединяясь к Бену.  
— Папочка! — как будто бы булькает Джесси. Дашиэль же просто крепче сжимает штаны Дина, показывая своё приветствие.

— Привет, Джесс, привет, Дэш, — Дин по очереди взъерошивает их волосы. — Вы хорошо себя вели с Папулей? — спрашивает Дин, наполовину поворачиваясь к Кастиэлю, который опёрся о кухонную плиту, скрестив руки и улыбаясь.

— Да! — хором отвечают Клэр и мальчики, кроме Дэша.

Дин смотрит на своих сыновей и спрашивает:  
— А вы, парни, хорошо вели себя с сестрой?

— Да... — Джесси и Бен начинают, но Кастиэль бросает на них взгляд, и вскоре они медленно качают головами, как и Дашиэль: — Не знаю.

— Вы не знаете? — Дин поворачивается к Клэр. — Что случилось, медвежонок?

Клэр пожимает плечами.  
— Джесси потянул меня за волосы и Дэш засмеялся. А потом и Бен засмеялся. — Она пожимает плечами. — Ничего, всё нормально. — Затем она озорно улыбается: — Я налила клей на их стулья. Так что всё очень даже хорошо.

Дин смеётся, а Кастиэль закатывает глаза, подходит и забирает дочку у Дина.  
— Да, всё очень даже хорошо, не считая того, что теперь Папуле придётся прибираться после вас, а значит, у всех вас проблемы и вы будете наказаны. — Он потирается носом о её нос поцелуем эскимосов и фыркает ей в шею, отчего Клэр хихикает. — А это уже всё совсем не весело? — Вся четвёрка отрицательно мотает головой, хотя Клэр всё ещё хихикает, и Кастиэль кивает: — Как я и думал. А сейчас… Ужин будет через пять минут. Мальчики, Клэр, идите умойтесь. — Он опускает Клэр на пол, и она удирает вместе с братьями. Они с Беном отправляются в ванную на первом этаже. Джесси ждёт, когда Дэш отцепится от штанов Дина, затем тихо хватает его за руку и тянет за собой.

Кастиэль наблюдает за ними и качает головой.  
— Иногда мне кажется, между этими двоими что-то происходит, — тихо замечает он и слегка улыбается.

— Чувак, это и слепому очевидно. — Он улыбается Касу краем губ. — Поди сюда, — Кастиэль неторопливо подходит к нему, и Дин снова его целует. Но потом стонет: — Ладно. Мне нужно сесть, я выжат.

Кастиэль ударяет его по руке:  
— Что ж ты сразу не сел?

— Дети напали на меня из засады? — отвечает Дин и смеётся, когда Кастиэль толкает его на стул. И сам садится к нему на колени, лицом к лицу. Дин обнимает партнёра за талию и потирается носами, а затем медленно целует. — Я думал, ужин через пять минут.

Кастиэль согласно мычит, потом отвечает:  
— Нашей четвёрке на умывание потребуется вечность. Клэр не дотянется до раковины, так что мальчики попытаются поднять её...

— ...и когда она, наконец, решит встать на крышку унитаза, чтобы дотянуться до раковины, она всё заляпает мылом. Потом Бен начнёт бой на мыльных пузырях. Как в прошлый раз... — развивает Дин.

— Джесси поскользнётся и упадёт, Дашиэль попытается его поднять и упадёт на него. После чего они передумают умываться и...

— ...прокрадутся наверх переодеться, потому что будут насквозь мокрыми. — Дин качает головой. — После чего они промаршируют сюда и сделают вид, будто ничего не случилось, как и мы, потому что я не чувствую в себе желания со всем этим разбираться. Кстати, почему мелкие паршивцы не спят так поздно? Где-то как раз к этому времени они обычно уже должны были поужинать и быть в кроватях.

Кастиэль слегка потирается об него, отчего у Дина перехватывает дыхание, после чего дьявольски улыбается, объясняя:  
— Они хотели дождаться тебя. Кто я такой, чтобы рушить их мечты своим отказом? Я тоже хотел дождаться тебя.

В этот раз, когда Кастиэль потирается об него, Дин встречает его ответным толчком и шепчет ему в губы:  
— Ты не единственный, кто ждал. Я скучал по вам. Я скучал по тебе, Кас.

Кастиэль закрывает глаза:  
— Ненавижу, когда ты уходишь на суточную смену. Я никогда не знаю, вернёшься ли ты домой или придёт Виктор и скажет, что ты больше не придёшь. Никогда.

— Кас... — начинает Дин, голос пропитан болью.

— Дин, ты имеешь дело с самыми опасными преступниками. Убийцами, наркобаронами и насильниками, которые могут сделать оружие из спичечных коробков и заточки из носков и слюны. И не думай, что Джо не просвещает меня, с кем ты сцепляешься. Я всё знаю об Азазеле, Аластаре и... каком-то третьем парне.

— Кроули? Он скорее заноза в заднице, чем реальная угроза. Наркобароны обычно слишком ленивы или под кайфом, чтобы дать реальный отпор. — Дин заставляет Кастиэля открыть глаза и посмотреть на него: — И я надеру Джо задницу за то, что вынуждает тебя беспокоиться.

— Твоя кузина просто старается приглядывать за тобой ради _моей_ же пользы, — тихо отвечает Кастиэль. Джоанна Бет Харвелл-Тёрнер, недавно вышедшая замуж за Эшмора Тёрнера, компьютерного гика, который учился в одном университете с Кастиэлем, не по крови родня Дина. Её мать и отчим взяли Дина и Сэма под своё крыло, когда Джон пошёл вразнос, приглядывали за ними от случая к случаю. Эллен Харвелл-Сингер и Роберт «Бобби» Сингер были близкими друзьями Мэри и Джона Винчестеров и стали ещё ближе после смерти Мэри, когда Джон потерял себя в горе. Джо росла вместе с мальчиками. Сейчас она работает в убойном отделе, но приглядывает за Дином. Слишком много раз различные преступники пытались его прикончить, чтобы кто-то мог спокойно отпускать его на работу без надзора.

— Кас, милый. — Дин закрывает глаза. Они стараются особенно это не обсуждать. Но это всё же случается и чаще, чем хотелось бы Дину или Кастиэлю. — Прости, — он не знает, что ещё сказать.

Кастиэль обхватывает ладонями лицо Дина:  
— Ты не должен извиняться. — Он целует его. — Ты просто должен позволить Джо любопытничать и вмешиваться. — Кастиэль целует его веки. Затем нос. Затем губы.

Дин прижимается сильнее, более жадно, вылизывает нижнюю губу Кастиэля, прокладывая языком путь в рот партнёра, его _мужа_ , целует одновременно нежно и грубо. Знает, что он никогда не захочет потерять это, знает, что это убьёт его, если он уже не будет мёртв, а это единственная причина, почему он может покинуть Каса и детей.  
— Люблю тебя, — Дин перемежает поцелуи словами. — Так сильно люблю тебя. — Он отодвигается и смотрит Кастиэлю в глаза. — Я _люблю_ тебя, Кастиэль Винчестер. Я люблю тебя. Я никуда не денусь. — Он вновь целует его.

— Я люблю тебя, Дин Винчестер, — тихо отвечает Кастиэль и прижимается лбом к его лбу, они закрывают глаза.

Они не знают, сколько времени сидят так, но затем кто-то рядом тихо прочищает горло, и Бен произносит:  
— Ээ... Папочка? Папуля в порядке?

Дин знает, что если сдвинет Каса в сторону, то увидит за ним Бена в другой футболке и Клэр, повисшую на его руке, уже в платье. За ними, скорее всего, стоит Джесс в новых штанах и Дашиэль неохотно держит его за руку, тоже во всём новом, что, вероятно, тот выбрал ему.

Кастиэль не двигается, видимо, опасаясь, что если двинется, то заплачет, поэтому Дин берёт на себя разговор.  
— Папуля в порядке. Давайте вы просто... Просто пойдёте в гостиную, ладно? Простите. Ужин будет через секунду, просто дайте Папочке и Папуле минутку, хорошо? Позднее у нас даже будет мороженое на десерт; ребят, просто пойдите в гостиную. Ладно? Вы можете сделать это для Папочки?

Должно быть, Бен кивнул, потому что потом он говорит:  
— В смысле, да, — и «да» выходит несколько шипяще, но это ничего, потому что Дин слышит, как он тянет Клэр из комнаты со словами: — Идёмте, Клэри, Джесси, Даши. — В ответ доносится ворчание, и Дин буквально слышит, как Бен от этого закатывает глаза. Должно быть, он подцепил это от Сэма. — Тьфу. Ладно. Дашиэль, идём. — Дашиэль, должно быть, так и не сдвинулся с места, потому что голос Бена доносится уже издалека, как если бы он просто оставил всё как есть, но затем он всё же просит: — Джесси? — после чего уже тихий голос Джесси произносит: — Идём, Дашиэль, — после чего, наконец, слышны тихие удаляющиеся шаги. Включается телевизор; Дин смотрит на Кастиэля и видит, что глаза у него всё ещё закрыты.

— Кас, — тихо зовёт он, и муж открывает глаза. — Кас, — повторяет Дин.

— Знаю, — вздыхает Кастиэль. Он встаёт с коленей Дина и протягивает руку, помогая мужу встать. — Кстати, спасибо за это. Мне нужна была минутка.

— М-м-м, — Дин встаёт и потягивается. — Мне нужно несколько и, надеюсь, больше чем просто минуток, только ты, я и пустой дом. Как по-твоему, что ради этого требуется сделать? — Когда Кастиэль смотрит на электронные часы на микроволновке, Дин переводит взгляд на стол и наконец замечает, что тот уже накрыт. На двоих. — Ах, ты хитрый маленький...

Звенит дверной колокольчик и доносится скрип двери, когда Сэм и, по-видимому, Габриэль, самостоятельно входят в дом.  
— Привет, мелкие паршивцы, — слышит Дин. Да, Гейб тоже здесь.

Сэм заходит на кухню, один, и улыбается.  
— Няньки пришли на помощь, — шутливо и нараспев рапортует он. — А если серьёзно… Вы были бы нам должны, но это ваша годовщина, так что...

Дин обнимает Кастиэля за талию и целует его в лоб, потому что серьёзно. Лучший. Муж. На свете.  
— Спасибо, Сэмми. А где этот льстивозадый клоун?

Сэм закатывает глаза и уточняет:  
— Я так предполагаю, под льстивозадым клоуном ты имеешь в виду Габриэля. Ваши дети атаковали его, когда мы вошли.

— Ты отправил его первым к двери? Ну, надо же, Сэмми. Ты становишься хорошим стратегом.

Сэм пожимает плечами:  
— Ну, вроде как приходится быть. Так что? Их вещи собраны? — Дин не сразу понимает, что Сэм обращается к Кастиэлю, который кивает.

— Наверху, в комнате Бена и Клэр.

Сэм исчезает, и Дин поворачивается к Кастиэлю, который выглядит полностью довольным собой.  
— Так что, отправить их умываться для ужина..?

— Уловка, — Кастиэль легкомысленно пожимает плечами.

— Ага, — продолжает Дин. — Уловка, которая означает, что нам _всё равно_ придётся стирать мокрую одежду детей _без всякой на то причины_.

— Что это за «нам»? Ты никогда не занимался стиркой, — уточняет Кастиэль.

Дин нахально ухмыляется:  
— Верно. Я выполняю всю _мужскую_ работу, а ты готовишь, убираешь и _стираешь_.

Кастиэль кривится:  
— Я не жена-домохозяйка, Дин.

— Мне ли не знать, — отвечает он.

Их любовная пикировка прерывается, когда на кухню заходит Сэм вместе с четырьмя детьми, Габриэль плетётся в хвосте.  
— Попрощайтесь, мелкие монстры, — говорит Габриэль.

Все четверо улыбаются, даже Дашиэль, который всё ещё держится за руку Джесси.

— Пока! — громко прощается Бен, обнимая Дина за ноги, потом встаёт на цыпочки, вынуждая Кастиэля опуститься на колени, и быстро целует Папулю в щёку. После чего подбегает к Сэму, который поднимает его на руки, и вцепляется в его и Клэр сумку на плече.

Клэр идёт следующей.  
— До свиданья, — изящно прощается она. Дин целует её в лобик, как и Кастиэль, который также обнимает её, после чего она тоже идёт к Сэму. Она с надеждой поднимает взгляд, и Бен закатывает глаза и соскальзывает с Сэма.

— Хорошо, — говорит он устало, как будто это не стоит того, чтобы с ней спорить.

— Подержишь моего кролика? — мило просит она. Бен берёт глупого кролика, и Сэм подхватывает племянницу на руки.

— Ты крепко ухватила его за шары, — замечает Гейб. Кастиэль, Дин и Сэм бросают на него косые взгляды.

— У меня нет никаких шаров, — озадаченно говорит Бен.

— И я никакие шары не ухватила, — объясняет Клэр Гейбу, будто он тупой или что-то вроде того, и Дин начинает думать, что так и есть.

Они не обращают внимания ни на них, ни на вкрадчивый смех Гейба, когда Джесси побегает к Дину, уже присевшему на колени, говорит: «Пока», — и обнимает его. Он обнимает и Кастиэля, после чего встаёт рядом с Гейбом, который держит его и Дэша сумки.

Дашиэль последний. Он медленно подходит к Дину и Кастиэлю, и те одновременно обнимают его. Он самый маленький, самый младший. Они балуют его чуточку больше других.

Прощание проходит молча, как все и ожидают, пока не раздаётся тихое «Пока», и все замирают. Дашиэль смотрит на родителей, которые, в свою очередь, смотрят на его личико, его яркие зелёные глаза и очень внимательный взгляд. Рот Бена открывается, как и у Клэр, а Джесси просто выглядит самодовольным.  
— Гврилже, — шепчет он Гейбу, и его дядя кивает и подхватывает его на руки.  
— Да, говорил, приятель, — отвечает Гейб.

Дин и Кастиэль, с другой стороны, просто крепче обнимают Дашиэля. Кастиэль не может вымолвить ни слова; его глаза снова влажно блестят, но уже по хорошей причине. Дин, тем не менее, улыбается и целует затылок Дэша.  
— Ага, — голос у Дина сиплый. — Пока, приятель. — Он держит его в объятиях ещё секунду, после чего они с Кастиэлем одновременно отпускают сына.

Дашиэль бежит к Габриэлю, который держит Джесси на руках, и Джесси протягивает к Дэшу руку так, будто хвалит его, а может быть, так и есть. Ещё мгновение Клэр и Бен не знают, что сказать, но потом они тоже улыбаются, так что уже все присутствующие в комнате чувствуют себя довольными собой, жизнью и друг другом.

Когда они уходят, Дин думает, что это самая лучшая годовщина на свете.

Секс той ночью ещё больше подтверждает это.

**Author's Note:**

> Sayonara — по-японски «До свидания».
> 
> 75 миль/ч = 120,7 км/ч


End file.
